


Blackout

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Gun Violence, Halloween, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: Halloween night was the greatest holiday of them all. Blood, screams and murder. Veronica was no fan of that, unfortunately she fell in love with a man who was an expert on the subject.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy this, I tried my best ♡
> 
> Trigger Warning for gun violence.

The darkness of the sky was remarkable that day, cold shivers going through anyone who dared to step outside which was a large percentage considering the gimmic of the holiday. The moon was specially dim at that hour, aiding to the eerie atmosphere of the holiday, kids either being scared or excited to step into the darkness. It was the day of horror, of spooks and skeletons, of guts and blood, of tricks and treats, very fitting for the events the night would bring.

In the middle of the night, a small in size but large in company convenience store was open, and inside held two flirtatious teenagers getting snacks for their awaited day. Tonight was all about marathons of the scariest movies cable television could offer.

Veronica wasn't as excited as she was last year, having experienced the blood dripping down a body first hand not too long ago. But those haunting thoughts would not bother her now when her scary but caring boyfriend was showing her such a charming smile. The holiday simply resonated with his spirit more than any other day, which unnerved her to the core, but cheered her spirit at the same time.

Such a contradiction.

"That would be fourteen dollars and eighty eight cents" The cashier murmured while her face was stuck in the latest Seventeen magazine, too preoccupied with whatever article was in there to look at her costumers in the face. Veronica found it rude, but JD didn't seem to mind one bit, giving the cashier a small smile. They placed the money on the counter and went on their merry way.

"I like seeing you like this" The girl said regarding her boyfriend's attitude. It's not like he was cranky all the time, he always shared his smile with her when they were alone, but in the presence of other people he always seemed so... scary. It was nice to see him like this.

"What can I say darling, the occasion is just perfect. You, me, alone in each other's arms as Carrie burns down all the assholes in her school. It's too great to not love" JD'S words came in a cheerful tone, like a child who got the best costume of the season. This would usually make Veronica happy, and it did, but the implications of murder made her spine shiver in cold fear.

"Yeah yeah, and we would already be there if we went on motorbike" JD roled his eyes at his girlfriend's saltiness, not getting her unwelcome mood towards a stroll in the night. Veronica wasn't a fan of walking around in the dark, it used to remind her of her scary nightmares she got as a kid. Now it reminded her of how cold and lost she felt when she left Heather's party. 

"I already told you it's non-functional. I'll get the tire changed tomorrow, ok? Just enjoy the night time Ronnie" Her face scrunched at his tone, just as if he was talking to a little kid. He could be condescending regularly and Veronica was really getting tired of it. She was sure it was because of his cool persona, or maybe because he was taller than her, though for more than she tried to forget, it may just be because of his leadership during Saturday morning in Heather's well done room, her beautiful glass table shatter into pieces as her face drooled blue and red-

No! This was a good night. A beautiful night.

Her mind always tried to bring her back to that moment, that second where everything in her life felt like it was crumbling down. She refused to remember, everything was fine, Heather committed suicide. But she didn't. Of course she did, there was a suicide note signed by her. Signatures can be forged.

"Darling?" She felt his warm breath hit her face in contrast with the chilly atmosphere. Her eyes followed the trail and ended up locked in his. He gave her concerned puppy eyes that made her melt. That's when she realized the tight squeeze her manicured hand was giving his large comforting one. She finally snapped out of her own conflicting thoughts and appeased the muscles in her hand, releasing his from her tight hold.

Their walk was followed by an unnerving silence, leaving Veronica to recall the events of that morning long ago. She tried to focus of reality, try to keep her mind on JD'S soft hand, in both of their breaths colliding with the autumn winds, in the trees and buildings that they left behind as they walked, in the steps she heard somewhere in the distance or in the weary feeling her gut was giving her. Soon enough she found that they were on a dark place, somewhere obscured by the darkness and concerningly like a scenario of the horror movies currently being broadcasted on tv.

"JD where are we?" Her hands made her way around his arm as they continued walking. With every step it felt like they were adventuring themselves more into a dangerous forest. Somewhere prohibited where adults said never to step into, and those who dared never came back.

"Don't worry darling, I know my way. It's just empty for Halloween" His voice was soothing, and it had the same effect it gave her on Heather's room that long ago, calming her and setting the way onto keeping her future as stable as ever. She gulped down as her ears catched the many sounds that engulfed them both. JD seemed to notice as well, and slowly wrapped his arm thst she was holding around her, keeping her body near his own.

"Hands up" Veronica's breathing stopped the moment she heard those words, her muscles tighten up and her eyes widened up like platters. In front of them, barely visible thanks the lack of light in the street, was a tall man wearing just black clothes. Veronica could make out an object in the man's hand, the barely visible crescent moon shone it's blue light onto the object, making it sparkle like metal. Veronica then realized it wasn't like metal, it was metal. A polished sharp knife pointing at her and her boyfriend in the middle of nowhere, with no one nearby to save them.

She saw her whole future disappear in that instant. She would never graduate from Westerburg, never go to college and get a degree in medicine or writing, never be able to throw her graduation hat and laugh at everyone who ever thought the only thing she could do was lip gloss and forge letters. She closed her eyes about to let her life slip right before her eyes, see it go down the drain... drain-o. She remembered the last time she felt like this, when she was sure her next sixty years would be spent inside locked bars far away from any possibility of a future. And then she remembered who saved her from that.

Her whole body flinched at the sudden presence of the loudest noice she had ever heard. Her ears continued to ring after the sound seemed to dim out, leaving her completely dead to anything in her surroundings. Accompanying that, her eyes could only picture nothing, nothingness was surrounding her, not black nor white, just empty nothingness. Her body didn't seem to move, her brain forgot how to make it move. She forgot all her senses, all her emotions and all her thoughts, the only thing present was her.

She was sure she had heard a resemblance of that noice somewhere, somewhere on the TV. It was a gun shot. Was she dead? Had they killed her? She hadn't seen a gun around, but neither had she seen the man before he spoke. Was this how it felt to be dead? Nothingness? She didn't like it, not one bit.

She began to think about all the things she could have done, all the things she should have done. She would miss her parents, her friends, JD- God she had so much left to do with JD. They could have done so many things and gone to so many places. Get rid of all who bothered them and enjoy the beauty of life, just the two of them. 

A period of a millennium went by in her mind before her sense began to come back. Her skin shivered at the cold winds that passed through her, attacking her face and leaving her with a cherry like nose. Then her hearing slowly arrived, and she could hear the crickets in the distance singing along the silence of the night. The most important thing was the warm hand she could feel on her shoulder and the sweet but impotent voice that was calling her name just by her side.

"Veronica? Veronica!" Her eyes slowly gained focus, studying the area around her with a feeling of familiarity yet so far away from where she was. Her eyes found the same stars and the same buildings she had left from, the same trees and the same trash. The only thing remarkably different was the face of her boyfriend looking worriedly at her and the body of the man who had assaulted them drooling red liquid out of his chest, his whole being left limp in the dirty pavement of the street.

"W-what...?" She was a lost puppy in that very moment. She hadn't been there when whatever had just occurred happened. She felt her body being engulfed into a tight warm embrace, and that's when her nose began to work again. It was the smell of cigarettes and cherry icy beverages. It was too familiar not to recognize. JD was hugging her with such protectiveness but with so much care. She felt her body get back to normal temperatures as his gave her the warmth she needed. In a matter of seconds she was back to Earth.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, right? You were so pale-" She heard his voice scramble through words, his chocolate eyes looking ever so lasting at her, not leaving her figure. She simply nodded at all his questions, still not able to piece in words to make the sentences needed.

Her eyes traveled to the ground to notice a terrifying scenario. A gun laid on the ground, being obviously left to fall to it and falling not too gracefully. In front of it was the aforementioned body of the man, leaking that shiny red liquid that haunted Veronica's nights and dreams.

"W-what happened-? JD- did you... did you kill him?!" Her heart began to race as her thoughts began to kick in, working to process everything they had missed out. She began to panic. This was a murder, a real murder, and they could not possibly attribute this to suicide. They had killed with the full intent of killing, well he did, but she was a witness and basically an accomplice. He had shot him and now he was dead. He had a gun! Why or how did he even have a gun?!

"Darling darling, calm down" His voice was soothing and soon enough her body became somewhat stable. It was by no means the normal, there was once again a body just beside them, but it was enough for her to potentially not pass out in desperation. She looked at him straight in the eyes searching for answers, hoping no one heard the oh so loud noice of the bullet exiting the cannon. 

"Feeling better?" JD'S out of place response shocked the girl to an offended degree. This was no time to ask such stupid questions with his puppy face. He just killed somebody and she needed so many answers and so many solutions but oh God how is she going to get them? She wasn't exactly a necromancer nor a time traveler.

"What the fuck JD?! Would you mind explaining why the hell did you kill that guy?! No no no, more importantly. How did you kill that guy?!" Veronica clutched at the strads of her hair, trying to wake up from the nightmare she was now in. She couldn't possibly be part of two murders! Sure, she didn't pull the trigger, but God she is here and God she's complicit for just being with him. 

"Veronica you need to calm dow-" His voice was cut by the distant noice of murmurs and whispers approaching their direction. Both teenagers turned their heads in a blink towards the noice, hearing it get closer and closer. Civilians. Veronica's eyes widened at the realization, more information and stress being dumped on her. Her mind was about to space out once again, which was avoided by the strong clutch of a familiar hand that pulled her further into the alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was filled with distress yet kept quiet out of utter fear. They ran through the night, their footsteps splashing the rain water that had accumulated into puddles and streams. Veronica's hazelnut eyes wandered around while JD'S were set straight through the path. Her eyes moved around, unsure of anything and everything, she was walking through a dream world right now, a nightmare of her very own.

Was this her punishment for Heather's death? She felt her vision going more and more blurry, completely lost on where she was or how long it had been. Were they being followed? Where was JD taking them? Her shiny pupils settle on him. She could only make out his dark raven hair, it being pushed by the strong winds to which they were going against. Her eyes moved down, down to where his hands were.

On one hand was hers, being gripped with strength and protectiveness as it dragged her along the streets of the city, keeping her away from a life dooming event. In the other hand was the gun, an obsidian colored fire arm that he did not seem to be able to let go. Both things he hold close to him, as if they were the only things that were keeping him in this reality instead of the next. Maybe that was true.

All her thoughts amassed in her mind, and the constant moving only helped her sense of balance get worse. The world began to spin around, the trees and cans began to swirl and the stars became blurs above them. Before she knew it the world was gone.

* * *

Hours later she found herself sitting on a chocolate colored couch, it's corners ripped and a few decorative buttons missing. Veronica was unsure of everything, she was just coming back to reality once again. She had been there, had seen everything that happened, she just hadn't been able to act. It was like watching a movie in first person view.

Now she was watching a movie in third person, her eyes plastered on the scene yet so far away from what was actually happening. He was right beside her, his arm resting upon her shoulders, keeping her as close to him as possible. She turned to him, his eyes reflecting the images the TV was displaying. She turned back to it, finding the horribly brutal death of one of the main characters. Her skin rose at the sight of blood, now knowing just how unrealistic it looked.

"W-why?" Her voice was a whisper, she was now facing the floor, her mind not capable of confronting him. He was a killer, and she was her accomplice. It was no accident this time, they had let the guy die completely on purpose. She felt his eyes settling on her, not being able to pin point his feelings, yet very well knowing that he understood her question.

"Darling, don't dwell over it too much. It was an act of self defense, just that." His sentences were irritated, he was talking to a child who got no candy that night. Her face contorted into a mix of insulted and annoyed, her whole body just about to pounce at him and scream at his gross apathy. But she contained herself, contained herself because maybe he was right.

"He could have killed you" His tone was as sweet as honey, and his hands travelled around her to swoop her in, getting her even closer. It was true, the guy struck first, and he very much intended to gain or kill. It's not bad if it's on self defense, right? But how did JD ever get a gun, did he have that at hand all the time?

"Where did you get that- that thing?" Her eyes followed a path, a path towards the reason she could now be investigated for murder. It was much more dull than how it looked at the shine of the stars, but it was just as threatening, looming over her head and taunting her. She gulped down at it's sight, and reverted back quickly to her original position.

"The gun? My dad's, though for how much I have it it might as well be mine" There was a grin in his face as he picked it up, playing and spinning it around like it was another simple childhood toy. She looked at him play with it, she looked at it and felt her back being filled with goosebumps and chills, all her body fearing it. His eyes crossed hers and they seemed to notice the pure fright that was teeming her eyes.

"I'll put it down, ok? You don't have to over react, I would never shoot you" He seemed to believe that was the most romantic quote ever, because just after that he laid the gun aside and guided her lips towards his, his eyes full of love and lust as they approached. They shared a kiss, and Veronica could not tell if she enjoyed it or not. She wasn't sure if she could feel anything but fear right now.

When he noticed the girl of his dreams wasn't really into it, he backed away and locked her eyes. He gave her such a sweet smile, you wouldn't believe just hours prior he had committed cold murder. Not even Veronica could believe it.

Then they laid together. Their eyes were locked in the screen, neither of them paying full attention to the spooky stories being broadcasted. Their hands were together, and their bodies sharing warmth. Was this truly the right decision? She was responsible for a death, two actually, directly or not she was part of a murder and that couldn't leave her mind.

Her future was dangling, being able to dust off into the air to never be seen again. If she left JD, maybe there was a chance that he future became more stable, more solid. But she couldn't do that. He was her partner in crime, right? If she left him he would go after her, right? If he could just not incriminate it would be so easy to leave him, right?

She then felt his grip tightening up in hers, for even just a second. She was brought back to reality, her senses finding all the warm spots he and she were sharing, all the spots the cold of October could not reach thanks to him. She somehow felt ok with it, even happy.

She felt safe around him, yet felt in danger. She was in a beautiful reality with him, yet in awful truth at the same time. She wanted to be around him, even though she wanted to flee from his arms. He was her savior and her dooming point. A devil and an angel. A lover and murderer. 

He was her contradiction.


End file.
